world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072014 Enzo Miloko
11:38 -- timidTheurge TT began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 23:38 -- 11:38 TT: h-hello? 11:39 AT: ∴ Oh, Good evening to you. ∴ 11:39 TT: are you p-perharps f-familiar w-with an E-Eddy M-Malloy? 11:39 AT: ∴ Indeed; my handle seems to be his varitable copy of popular game, shared amongst all the kids; ∴ 11:40 AT: ∴ I assure you the game has little to no decernable attitude towards where it goes and who it's used by. ∴ 11:40 AT: ∴ But yes, I know Eddy, are you looking to join our band as well? ∴ 11:40 TT: not e-exactly? 11:41 AT: ∴ Oh, fair enough; How can I help you? ∴ 11:42 TT: Eddy is a 'f-friend' of my s-sisters? I am a-attempting to l-learn who he is t-through who he a-associates w-with? 11:42 AT: ∴ Oh? Eddy is in a quoted relationship with someone? ∴ 11:42 AT: ∴ I was unaware of such a fact; ∴ 11:43 TT: he is not as of c-current? 11:43 AT: ∴ I am unaware, I'm afraid. ∴ 11:44 AT: ∴ Well I assure you, unless you're sister is a troll who believes they are angelic, or uses that lie to troll peoplel; ∴ 11:44 AT: ∴ *people, excuse me, ∴ 11:44 AT: ∴ *your sister, excuse me ∴ 11:44 TT: t-that is not my s-sister as far as I k-know? 11:45 AT: ∴ Fair enough; that is a good start. ∴ 11:45 AT: ∴ I don't believe I would know your sister; Eddy has talked about someone he was making a connection with; ∴ 11:46 TT: t-that is p-probably for the b-best? 11:47 AT: ∴ I suppose so; Well, All I can tell you is Eddy's a really decent, thinking individual; ∴ 11:47 AT: ∴ He has my trust, if that is worth anything. ∴ 11:47 TT: hmm, a d-decent s-start? 11:47 AT: ∴ I suppose so; for give me but you don't seem very sure of yourself. ∴ 11:49 TT: y-yeah, s-something m-mother a-always w-worried a-about? 11:50 AT: ∴ Ah, well I imagine it is something you would want to work on; ∴ 11:50 AT: ∴ or have been working on, I would hope. ∴ 11:50 TT: yes, but b-back to b-business? E-Eddy did t-talk a-about s-some of his o-other f-friends? I am i-interested in h-hearing t-their o-opinions of him? 11:52 AT: ∴ I can understand that; I can share our friend cynicalCompositions ∴ 11:53 TT: is t-this the p-palace g-guard? 11:53 AT: ∴ Palace guard? Oh, no that's... ∴ 11:54 AT: ∴ Well that's someone else. I'm not sure how open she is with her chumhandel. ∴ 11:54 TT: d-darn, t-they s-sounded l-like t-they'd be an i-interesting c-chat? 11:55 AT: ∴ Indeed; she's an interesting chat partner, if a bit prickly; ∴ 11:56 AT: ∴ Hmmm, well, don't tell gallionicAcrobat I gave you her CH ∴ 11:56 AT: ∴ if you should choose to pester her. ∴ 11:57 TT: not a p-peep? 11:57 AT: ∴ That would be preferable. ∴ 11:58 TT: t-thank you? 11:59 TT: you h-have h-helped me i-immensely? 11:59 AT: ∴ I'm glad to have been of some help; ∴ 12:00 AT: ∴ Hopefully the information I provided will be of of use. ∴ 12:00 TT: it w-will, you can be a-assured of t-that red t-text? 12:01 AT: ∴ Call me Enzo. ∴ 12:01 TT: I go by M-Milly? 12:01 AT: ∴ Milly, I'm glad to have met you. ∴ 12:02 TT: v-very few a-aren't? 12:03 AT: ∴ Well that's a good thing, and an interesting trait to have. ∴ 12:03 TT: yes, all p-part of the h-heritage? 12:04 AT: ∴ What heritage would that be, if I may ask? ∴ 12:06 TT: err, I'm not r-really at l-liberty to say? s-suffice to say, my s-sister and I are q-quite w-well k-known? so you can see why s-saying too m-much c-could p-pose a t-threat? 12:06 AT: ∴ Ah, say no more; ∴ 12:07 AT: ∴ I assure you I mean you no harm, nor is it in my compacity to put you or your family in harm's way. ∴ 12:07 AT: ∴ If you wish, I will keep our communication in confidence. ∴ 12:08 TT: w-well, I s-should p-probably ask my s-sister f-first? s-since it w-would not o-only be m-myself I put at r-risk? 12:09 AT: ∴ Fair enough; though if you ever needed to communicate with me again, feel free to. ∴ 12:11 TT: p-perhaps I w-will? you h-have b-been m-most h-helpful E-Enzo? t-thank you o-once a-again? 12:11 AT: ∴ You're welcome, Milly; ∴ 12:11 AT: ∴ Until we speak again. ∴ 12:11 TT: b-best of l-luck w-with y-your b-band? 12:11 -- timidTheurge TT ceased pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 00:11 --